The instant invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a bag construction which is adapted for use in transporting relatively fragile articles, such as bottles containing cosmetics and the like.
Heretofore, breakage has frequently been a problem when relatively fragile articles, such as bottles containing cosmetics and the like, have been transported in various forms of mass transportation, such as airlines, trains and buses. In this regard, although various types of rugged suit cases and luggage have been heretofore utilized for this purpose, in many cases even the most rugged suitcases and luggage have failed to provide adequate protection for delicate articles contained therein when the suitcases have been handled by baggage handling systems on airlines, etc. Further, when suitcases are made in relatively rugged constructions, they are inherently relatively heavy, and as a result, it is often impractical for travelers to carry rugged suitcases to protect their delicate articles. While lightweight duffel bags or other types of "soft" luggage made of fabrics and the like have also been heretofore available, they have generally failed to provided any significant protection for articles contained therein and, hence heretofore it has also not been practical to use "soft" luggage for transporting relatively fragile articles on mass transportation systems. In this connection, although, some types of "soft" bag constructions have been heretofore available which have included inflatable members for protecting and cushioning articles contained therein, generally these bag constructions have been limited in their versatility and they have not been effective for transporting many types of articles.
Bags and containers representing the closest prior art to the invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Cart, No. 2,542,477; to Mattel, No. 3,587,794, to Fall, No. 3,891,082; to Fisher, No. 4,044,867; to Ono, No. 4,155,453; to Jordan, No. 4,164,970; to Avery, No. 4,184,596; to Ambrose, No. 4,190,158; to Kovins, No. 4,215,778; and to Avery, No. 4,262,801. However, because these patents fail to disclose or suggest a bag construction having an inflatable bladder for protecting and cushioning articles contained therein, wherein the bladder is removable from the bag, and because they also fail to disclose or suggest many of the more specific features of the bag construction of the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest.
The bag construction of the instant invention comprises an outer casing portion having a plurality of flexible outer walls, wherein the casing portion is alternatively positionable in open and closed positions to define open and closed positions of the bag, respectively, an inflatable bladder which is removably received in the casing portion and positioned therein adjacent at least one of the outer walls, and means for removably retaining the bladder in the casing portion. In one embodiment, the means for retaining the bladder in the casing portion comprises a flexible inner wall which cooperates with the casing portion to define an interior compartment for the bladder, the inner wall having an opening therein for removing the bladder from the compartment when desired. In another embodiment, the means for retaining the bladder in the casing portion comprises means for detachably securing the bladder to the walls of the casing portion. Preferably, one of the outer walls of the casing portion has an opening therein and the bladder is inflatable through the opening in the outer wall to permit of the bladder to be inflated from the exterior of the bag and a flap is provided on the exterior of the casing portion for covering the opening in the outer wall after the bladder as been inflated. In one embodiment, the bag further comprises a removable insert which is detachably received in the casing portion adjacent the bladder and which has a plurality of pockets therein for receiving and positioning articles in the bag so that they are disposed adjacent to and cushioned by the bladder. In another embodiment a plurality of pockets are secured on the inner side of the bladder for receiving and containing articles therein. As a result of the above features, the instant invention provides an effective, light weight, bag construction for containing and transporting relatively fragile articles. Articles can be positioned in the pockets in a bag so that they are protected and cushioned by the bladder of the bag as they are transported. The bladder of a base can be inflated from the exterior of the bag, and when desired, the bladder can be removed from the bag to permit the use of the bag as a conventional duffel bag for transporting more durable articles.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective lightweight bag construction which can be utilized for transporting relatively fragile articles, such as bottles containing cosmetics and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective bag construction comprising an inflatable bladder, wherein the bladder is removable to permit the use of the bag construction as a conventional duffel bag.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a bag construction comprising an inflatable bladder, wherein the bladder is inflatable from the exterior of the bag.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.